Elemental Guardians
by Anime Princess
Summary: The Ronin's are back in the present and have just met Makoto. During a date, Makoto get's kidnapped and the Ronins must now travel to the Dynasty to bring her and the other Stars, who were kidnapped also, safely home. But what about Maeve? What's her spot
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Guardian's Arrive 

As the other four Ronins watched their friend and leader walk over to the red head, Cye said, "This'll be interesting."

"Um, hi my name is Ryo Senada. What's your name?" asked Ryo as he fell into step with the red head.

Makoto turned her head to the voice and saw a beautiful shade of blue eyes staring at her.

She blushed slightly and said, "Um hi, my name's Makoto Obiki."

Ryo bent down and asked as he smiled at the little girl, "And who is this little lady?"

The little girl laughed and threw her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and picked her up.

Makoto had an amused look on her face as she said, "My, my, my…my little sister seems to like you an awful lot Senada-san."

Ryo returned the smile and said, "Well I like little kids. And call me Ryo, Senada-san makes me feel so old!"

Makoto giggled and asked, "Would you like to join us for lunch then Ryo? We were on our way to the concession stand or do you want to go back over to your friends?"

"My friends?" asked Ryo as he turned to her.

"Yeah…" she started as she waved back towards the group of people that were watching them intently, "those four guys, the little boy, the young lady, and the tiger."

"How'd you know they were my friends?" asked Ryo surprised as he bounced the three year old in his arms and smiled at her.

She blushed and said, "Well um…I…I was…"

"You were what?" he asked with curious eyes.

"I was watching you out of the corner of my eye ever since you and your friends appeared in the flash of light." She replied with a smile and a blush.

He smiled and said, "So you saw that huh?"

"Yeah, where'd you come from? That was an obvious transportation spell." She replied with a smile as she giggled and said, "My sister loves you! She's normally a pain for anyone outside of my family."

Ryo blushed and said, "It must be because I'm good with kids."

"How good?" she asked as she slid towards him and looked him in the eyes.

Ryo smiled and showed his dimples making Makoto's knees shake and replied, "Well I know I'll be good enough to have two kids and two more on the way."

"You been to the future!" asked Makoto with wide eyes as she stared at Ryo.

"That's where me and the guys just came from." Replied Ryo as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She placed her head on his shoulder and asked flirtingly, "So, am I there in the future?"

Ryo laughed and said, "Do you really want to know?"

She shot him a confused look and asked with a smile, "What? Are we married or something?"

Ryo blushed and said, "Actually…"

Makoto laughed and said, "Don't worry Ryo! If you went to the future and I'm there you obviously know about my powers right?"

He nodded and she continued, "Well I've known about my powers for an awful long time and they are very powerful, and I admit I was curious about my future…"

Ryo smiled and said, "You peeked and saw the future didn't you?"

Makoto smiled, laughed, and said, "Yes I did. I know about Hiko and Hariel and the unborn twins too."

Ryo blushed and said, "Well, we've spent about fifteen minutes talking right in this same spot, but we were supposed to get something to eat. Why don't you come and eat with my friends and I?"

Before Makoto could reply, they heard, "Mako-chan, me want to play with water boy!"

Makoto looked at her sister and asked, "Are you sure Maeve-chan?"

Nodding her head she said, "Ryo-chan put me down…me want to play with your water friend!"

Ryo smiled placed her down and said, "He's the one with red hair."

"Me know!" she exclaimed with a smile as her strawberry blond hair flew behind her as she ran to the person she wanted.

Meanwhile while sitting on the beach, Mia asked, "So is Ryo going to come back for his presents?"

"I don't think presents are on his mind right now." Said Sage with a smile as he watched the two get closer to each other.

"I wonder who the girl is though." Said Cye as he watched Ryo put her down.

"Well here's your chance to find out." said Rowen as he pointed to her and said, "Cause she heading right for you."

Cye blinked as the little girl jumped into his lap.

"Well hello little one what's your name?" asked Cye with a friendly smile.

"Hi!" she chirped as she giggled and said, "You want to play in the water with me?"

"Is that all right with her?" asked Cye pointing to Makoto and Ryo as they walked up to them.

"Yes it's fine with me. She wanted to play with water boy." Said Makoto as she continued, "By the way I'm Makoto and this is my little sister, Maeve."

"Water boy?" asked Cye confused.

Makoto laughed and said, "She has powers over fire and a little over water. She sensed water around you."

"Power?" asked Sage with a raised eyebrow.

Makoto cast him a sidelong look and asked, "For one of the Ronin Armor bears you sure sound skeptic about the possibility of magic."

"How'd?" asked Rowen.

"My powers. I kind of cheated and peeked into the future. I felt somebody moving through the time stream and looked when the portal was open." Explained Makoto as she sat down next to Ryo.

"And you sister has these powers?" asked Cye as he stood up and felt Maeve take his hand.

"She has tiny bits of each element in her. Because of this her senses are very powerful." Added Makoto as she said, "Maeve-chan be nice to Cye-kun all right? He probably doesn't have powers right now to play with you like that, so play normally 'kay?"

" 'kay!" she exclaimed as she continued, "Come! Come! Come on Cye-chan!"

Cye smiled and said, "Okay, okay I'm coming Maeve-chan!"

As they played in the water, Rowen asked, "If you have your powers do you know of the…"

"The Elemental Star Guardians?" asked Makoto as she accepted a sandwich from Sage.

"Yeah!"

"Yes I know of it. The Ancient One told me of it and explained to me why I had these powers."

"Do you know of the others?"

"Yeah I do…they are my best friends. We've known each other since we were five, six years old."

"Where are they?" asked Kento impatiently.

"You want to meet them don't you?" stated rather than asked Makoto.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kento.

"Sorry you can't see them now." Said Makoto as she added, "Yui lives in England, Miaka lives in the Netherlands, and Noriko and Korin live in China."

"Oh man!" exclaimed Kento as he sat down with a thump.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until the right time then." Said Sage with a secret smile, for he knew when they would first meet their only loves.

"MAKO-CHAN!" called out a voice.

Makoto looked up and called back, "Coming Kaasan!"

She turned back to the guy, and said, "It was fun guys, but I have to get back. My moms calling."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryo as he jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Nani?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you busy tomorrow morning?" he asked with a smile.

"No…am I?" she asked with a smile.

"You are now." He replied as he added, "Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

She frowned and said, "I can't."

With a saddened face he asked, "Why not?"

"I have to be at the music studio at noon…I could meet you here at eight in the morning." She said with a smile.

Ryo returned it and said, "All right then…eight in the morning."

She smiled pecked him on the cheek and said, "Nice meeting you all! I'll see you later guys!" she said as she called out, "Maeve-chan! It's time to go!"

She frowned and said, "Bye Cye-chan."

Cye picked her up, gave her a hug, and said, "I'll see you later, Maeve-chan."

She hugged him and as she ran to her sister she said, "BYE!"

He waved and as he waved said, "Bye Makoto!"

She waved to him and said, "It's Mako-chan!"

He smiled and said, "Bye Mako-chan!"

As he sat back down, he asked, "So, did you get the date?"

Ryo smiled and said, "Yeah I got it all right."

"That's great!" exclaimed Cye with a smile.

Then he added, "When is it?"

Ryo smiled and said, "Eight in the morning."

The group laughed and Mia said, "Well, do you want to open your presents or not?"

"YEAH!" he exclaimed as White Blaze sat down next to him.

"HEY! I just realized something!" exclaimed Kento.

"Nani?" asked the group as Ryo opened his present from Kento.

"She didn't even ask our names nor was she scared of Blaze."

"She probably already knows them dummy!" exclaimed Sage as he added, "She's seen the future remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Kento as Ryo said, "Thanks for the Soccer ball Kento. My old one is to beat up to play with now."

Kento smiled and said, "That's why I got it man."

Ryo laughed and opened Rowen's present, "Thanks Ro, I really need this!"

He held up a gym bag.

Sage said, "Open mine next!"

As Ryo opened the present and exclaimed, "Thanks!"

Sage smiled and said, "Welcome."

It was a new CD of Celtic music.

"You know, I've always wondered why you liked Celtic music. Now that I've seen Mako-chan I think I know why." Said Rowen with a smile.

Ryo blushed but said nothing.

Cye handed him his present and said, "I think you'll like mine!"

Ryo cast him a suspicious look, but ripped the paper from the box anyway.

As he pulled the box out he blushed and said, "LIKE IT?"

Cye laughed and said, "That's not it! Look inside! That was a joke!"

Sage looked at the box and burst out laughing as he said, "Nice joke Cye, who was he going to use them on? Mako? They just met!"

"What?" asked Rowen, Kento, Mia, and Yulie.

Sage plucked the box out of Ryo's hands and held it up for the others to see.

Rowen and Kento burst out laughing, Mia blushed, and Yulie asked, "I don't get it? What's so funny about it?"

Ryo glared at Cye and said, "You won't understand until your older Yulie."

As Ryo opened the box, with the word **_Trojan_** on it, he pulled out a stand with a golden watch on it.

"Oh Cye thanks! I needed a new watch!" exclaimed Ryo as he pulled the watch off the stand and clasped it on his wrist.

"Was I right? Do you like it?" asked Cye with a smile.

"You bet I do!" he exclaimed.

Mia handed him her present and said, "Well I think you'll like it."

He smiled at her and said, "I'm sure I will."

As he opened the present he found a new red sweater inside.

He smiled and said, "Thanks Mia, I can always use another sweater!"

"You don't like it do you?' she asked sadly.

"NO! I like it! My old sweater was getting to tight, thanks." He gave her a quick hug and said, "So that's it?"

"NO!" exclaimed Yulie as he passed Ryo his present.

As Ryo opened the box, he asked, "What time is it anyway?'

Cye laughed and said, "Why don't you tell us?"

"Oh yeah!" he glanced at his watch and said, "It's almost eight p.m. we'd better head back after this."

As he pulled out the gift, he said, "Thanks Yulie! I'll treasure this for a long time!"

"What is it?" asked Cye as he looked over Ryo's shoulder.

As Ryo let Cye see, he smiled and said, "That's very cool Yulie and very imaginative."

"What is it?" asked Sage as he looked with Rowen, Kento, and Mia following.

As they looked they smiled.

Then Rowen read the words, _The greatest things in life are the people you care for…you all are my family. Love Yulie._ Then there was a sheet of iron foil that showed anything it reflected, and at that moment it reflected the group back at them.

Ryo hugged Yulie and said, "This is the best present ever! Thanks."

After that they packed up and headed home.

The next morning, Ryo was up at seven getting ready for his date.

"Hey Cye! What'cha making?" Ryo asked as he walked into the kitchen and sitting down next to Mia and Sage.

"Bacon, eggs, hash brown, orange juice, and French toast." Replied the young man as Sage said, "That's what you're meeting her in?"

Ryo frowned and asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Mia took a glance at him and saw that he was wearing her red sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Don't listen to him, you look fine." Said Mia as she glared at Sage.

He smiled but said nothing as Cye placed a plate of food in front of him.

Minutes later Kento and Rowen tumbled downstairs and grabbed whatever was left.

Ryo laughed and said, "Well I'm off!"

"Have fun!" they all called out as Sage added, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Ryo blushed and said, "Who do you think I am!"

The group laughed as they watched him jumped into the car and vanished into the city.

As he walked along the serf waiting for Makoto he thought, _'This is it. She's the one girl for me! I've waited a long time for her to come into my life…'_

"Hey Ryo!" someone cried out as he turned towards the voice.

He smiled as he called back, "Good morning Mako-chan!"

She smiled and asked, "I hope you don't mine, but Maeve was awake and she was making a fuss about me leaving her behind…"

"I don't mind." Said Ryo as he looked down and asked, "How are you, Maeve-chan?"

She smiled, yawned, and raised her arms to him.

Ryo laughed gently and said as he picked her up, "I guess she's not quite up yet!"

Makoto smiled and whispered into his ear, "Oh she's awake, she just wants you to hold her."

He smiled a charming smile at her and asked, "Are you jealous?"

Makoto turned away from him, and as she walked away from him, swayed her hips seductively and said, "Of my sister? No, why should I? When I have the rest of my life to get you just the way I want you."

Ryo smiled and played along as he asked, "Oh and how do you want me?"

Makoto slid up to him, and as she placed her lips to his ear she whispered huskily, "On top of me for all time."

Ryo's face flushed bright red and he cleared his throat. He glanced at her and saw that she was wearing a red sundress that hung from her shoulders and stopped at her mid thighs. Suddenly, a wind picked up and blew the dress up into the air. She gasped and grabbed her dress, and held it tightly to her body.

He smiled at her and replied back, "If you'll let me, then I'll stay there to."

She softly kissed his cheek and as she pulled away said, "Touché."

As Ryo shifted Maeve in his arms he asked her, "So what do you want to do first Mako-chan?"

She looked at him and asked, "Nothing, lets just talk and get to know each other better."

He nodded and said, "Fair enough, so tell me something about yourself."

"Well as you probably already know my name is Makoto Ariashi Obiki. I have an abusive father and an addict for a mom. But my mom's a good person all together, and she tries to be there for Maeve but sometimes she can't be so I take care of her."

"What about school?" asked Ryo with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I've finished my high school years, but I don't know about going to a university. I have to watch her and I don't have the money to pay a sitter for her either."

"You could bring her to my place. Mia would watch her for free I'm sure." Said Ryo as he placed his hand in hers. She squeezed it back.

"Maybe, but I'd still have to problem of getting there. I have my license and all, but I don't have a car. My dad has it all day. My mom's a housewife." Makoto said with a sigh as she looked at her sister and smiled as she said, "I think she likes you Ryo; she fell asleep in your arms."

Ryo looked down at her and smiled gently as he whispered, "I like her too. She's something special."

"I know. So tell me Ryo Senada, what makes you, you?"

He smiled and said, "Well to start off with I'm an orphan. My mother died when I was a baby because she was a sickly person and a lion killed my father while he was on safari when I was six. He died right in front of me. I thought I'd be next, but White Blaze came out of nowhere and protected me. After that I lived in the forest alone with Blaze and the Ancient One came weekly to give me food and to check up on me. Then about four years ago, I met up with my friends and we fought Talpa. We won and we've been together ever since. Then about a week ago YOUR future self came to the past asking for our help. We went, we won, and then Lady Kayura dropped us on the beach yesterday. You know what happen then on."

"Wow, so what armor do you posses?"

"Armor of Wildfire."

Makoto smiled and said, "That means I'm your guardian."

He smiled and replied, "I know."

Before they could ask anything else a horde of Dynasty soldiers appeared around them.

"What in the world are these!" asked Makoto as her hands glowed brightly.

"They are Dynasty Soldiers!" called back Ryo as he summoned his sub-armor.

Ryo, with his arms still holding Maeve, cried out, "Which Warlord is out there!"

"It is I, Warlord of Madness! My master wants the woman!"

"You can't have her!" yelled Ryo as he jumped in front of Makoto.

He handed her Maeve and said, "Run for it!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" she said with a frown.

Ryo smiled and said, "Go! I'll be fine!"

She took a deep breath, nodded, and ran in the other direction.

"Not so fast! Insanity Binds!" he cried out as he slashed his sword in Makoto's direction.

Makoto brought Maeve around so her little sister was behind her and protected from the blast.

The blast hit Makoto hard and she cried out in pain as she dropped Maeve and cried out, "Run Maeve-chan now!"

"But!"

"RUN!" screamed Makoto as she was lifted up into the air.

Ryo, who had finally finished off the soldiers, rushed to Maeve and picked her up.

"Don't worry about me Ryo! Get her out of here!"

"But…?"

"Don't worry! Tell Mia to search her files for the Star's! You'll find your answers there!" then she vanished in a sickly orange light.

"MAKO-CHAN!" cried out Ryo as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He tightened his grip on Maeve, turned around, and ran back to his car.

As he strapped Maeve in, he said, "Don't worry Maeve-chan, we'll get her back."

She nodded.

As they reached the house, Cye walked out and asked, "Why are you back so early?"

"Makoto's been kidnapped by the Dynasty!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Cye surprised as Ryo, with Maeve in his arms, rushed inside. Cye followed.

"I said…" he began as he entered the family room where the other's were, "Mako-chan's been kidnapped by the Dynasty!"

"No way! They're gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No…" began Sage as he added, "When we were in the future my future self said that Talpa came back because he wanted the girls to work for him. We meet the girls on the rescue attempt."

"So we go after them?" exclaimed Kento as he jumped into the air.

"Of course we go after them!" exclaimed Sage as he nodded towards Mia, "Mia will have to stay here with Yulie and Maeve-chan."

"What! NO! I didn't stay behind last time and I won't this time either!" exclaimed Mia mad that she had to play baby sitter.

"I don't want to stay behind either! What about the Jewel of Life? You might need us to defeat Talpa with it!" exclaimed Yulie.

Before they could reply there was a golden light. When they could see again the Light Guardians and Lady Kayura were left behind.

"I'm afraid Mia, Yulie that you won't be able to help this time." Said Lady Kayura as she continued, "The Stars and the **_Child of Life_** are the ones who will help."

"We know who the Stars are but whose the **_Child of Life_**?" asked Rowen.

"Maeve Obiki is the Child of Life."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the guys as Cye tightened his grip on the little girl who had wormed her way into the guys hearts quickly and without an effort.

"She is the one who will control the Jewel of Life. Mako-chan did tell you about her having the ability to control all the elements in some sort of fashion didn't she?"

"Yes," began Ryo as he asked, "by why her? She's only a baby."

"Ryo…" started Kayura as she finished, "Maeve was born with these powers for this reason. She is what humans now call an_'opps'_ baby. Her parents are in their fifties and besides Makoto knows what is in store for her sister. That's why she taught Maeve early on, and she won't die…I'll make sure of that."

"Mia," began Dais as he asked, "Have you found anything in your files about the Stars?"

"I have found something, a poem, but I don't get it."

"What does it say?" asked Ryo as he sat down next to her.

She pulled out her laptop and said, "This is what I have**_…'In the night of the Emperors reign, the Stars shine brighter than the elements that they guard. With cold words but warm hearts they take to the night and sing to the lights. Stars of fire, water, wind, earth, and light they keep the elements warm at night."_**

"That's the one **MY** future self told us about!" exclaimed Cye as he asked, "But what does it mean? They never explained that."

"Well, lets take it piece by piece and try to figure it out." Began Rowen as he recited, "In the night of the emperor's reign."

"That has to mean Talpa and him coming back to try and take over the Mortal Realm." Said Kento.

"Okay now, the stars shine brighter than the elements that they guard."

"Well we know it talks about them having a bigger part in this war than we do because it says they shine brighter than we do." Pointed out Sage as he added, "With cold words but warm hearts they take to the night and sing to the lights."

"That part our older selves explained at least somewhat." Said Ryo as he added, "The legend of the Stars, the very first Stars, were cold and curt to everyone in public, but in privet they were warm and nice to people."

"But what about **_'they take to the night and sing to the lights'_**?" asked Mia confused.

"That could mean anything!" exclaimed Kale.

"Well let's think on it." Suggested Rowen as they sat in a thoughtful silence.

After a few minutes Rowen exclaimed, "I've got nothing!"

A murmur of the same went around as Ryo said, "We can't give up though!"

"Hey! What about those…um…"

"Those what?" asked Sage curious.

"We just learned about it in language arts class just last Monday!"

"You mean a play on of words?" asked Cye with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah! Maybe the line is a play on of words!"

"Could be." Allowed Ryo as he asked, "But what do they represent?"

"Play on of words?" asked Sketmet confused.

"It means a group of words that mean one thing literally but means something else."

"Example please?" asked Kayura interested.

"Like, a wolf in sheep's clothing." Said Sage as Kale asked, "Why would a wolf wear sheep's wool?"

"That's what we mean, a play on of words that mean something in a literal means but to others it mean something else." Said Cye as Ryo explained, "It means to us, someone bad disguised in an innocent face."

"Like if Cye was to be converted to Talpa's side and came back here and acted normally around you he'd be the wolf in sheep's clothing?" asked Sketmet.

Cye grimaced and said, "Yeah that's what it means."

"Okay back to the problem." Said Rowen as he continued, "So what could **_they take to the night and sing to the light_ **mean?"

"How about, they charge at Talpa and with their powers they give us some sort of sign that allows us the opportunity to defeat Talpa once and for all?" asked Sage with a thoughtful frown.

"That's the best we have so far." Sighed Ryo as he added with a blush, "And the last line…**_Stars of fire, water, wind, earth, and light they keep the elements warm at night_**."

"I think I know what that one means!" exclaimed Kale with a laugh.

The Ronins blushed deeply at that and Ryo said, "All right! Now that we've figured it out, lets go and see about getting into the Dynasty!"

The warriors called on their sub-armor and rushed to the last known tear that allowed them to travel in between realms.

Meanwhile in the Dynasty, Makoto woke up and noticed four other girls her age unconscious.

"The other Stars!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"So you're finally awake!" rasped a voice from the other side of the cage.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Makoto with a sneer.

"I am the Warlord of Madness! My master wants the leader of the Stars."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She growled back as she rotated her right hand, which was behind her back.

"Oh I think you do, for you five are wearing colorful kimonos my dear." Pointed out Madness as Makoto looked down at herself and saw the red kimono.

"You can't make me do anything." she said with smug smirk.

"We'll see." He growled as he opened the gate and pulled her roughly out.

She smiled coldly but said nothing as she was pulled into the Thrown Room of Talpa.

As the Ronins tried to get to portal open, Anubis appeared in ghostly form and said, "Ronins! You can't get in until Talpa lets you in. I've already tried."

"Then how are we going to rescue the girls?" asked Cye frustrated.

"We can't but I can open a window of sorts that will allow us to see what is happening to them."

Once the window was ready, the nine warriors and ghost gathered around and saw Makoto in a room, on her knees.

"Mako-chan!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Where is she?" asked Sage.

"In Talpa's thrown room." Answered Kayura with a grim smile.

As they watched, Talpa's ghostly head appeared before her and said to Makoto, "Mistress Star Fire, guardian to Wildfire! Join my dark forces and me! If you do, you'll live a long life filled with riches and anything else you so desire!"

Makoto struggled to stand up, and she said coldly, "None but the one I guard can change my position in this war."

"WHAT?" bellowed Talpa as his eyes glowed red.

"None but the fire can release my powers." She said again in a vague voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Only the Wildfire can release me."

Talpa struck at her and she cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Baliopto (Bal-I-op-toe) of Madness, take the prisoner to the torture room. Do as you will with her." He ordered with a smug voice.

"Yes master, thank you master." Said Baliopto with a wicked smile.

Ryo, as that was said, jumped up and said angrily, "If he touches her…!"

"Calm down! Lets see about the other four!" said Rowen as the picture wavered and then cleared.

When they could see again, they saw the girls together in their kimonos.

Suddenly, Yui awakened as looked around in confused.

She looked down at herself and exclaimed, "Bloody hell?"

"She's British!" exclaimed Cye with a smile.

She then looked to her side and saw the other three.

After shaking them awake she asked, "Where's Mako-chan?"

Korin looked at her and said, "Isn't it obvious? Either they don't have her, or they do."

Miaka shot her a look and said, "Well thanks for stating the obvious Korin-chan, but Yui-chan was asking a rhetorical question."

Noriko smiled and said, "Actually she's in a torture room."

"And you know this how?" asked Miaka.

"Telepathy!" exclaimed Noriko as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh duh! We are so stupid! So how are we going to get out of here? We can't wait on the Ronins! They'll need us to defeat Talpa!" said Yui in a whisper.

"I have an idea…" began Korin as she stopped, but her kanji on her forehead that had the sign of guardian and life force on it began to glow softly in a whitish dark blue light.

"Aw man! What's the plan!" complained Kento as Sage said, "It's obvious that they don't want anyone in the Dynasty to know so they aren't talking out loud. We'll find out when they put it in motion."

Just as their forehead's stopped glowing, the doors opened up and a man in black armor appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Korin taking command.

"I am Tikiano (Tie-ki-ano) of the Ghost and you, Mistress of Star Water are coming with me!"

Yui calmly stood up and allowed the warlord to drag her away.

Soon another warlord appeared, "I am Pikiato (Pie-ki-ano) of Pain and my master wishes to speak with the twins!"

Korin and Noriko stood up and calmly walked towards the man.

He gripped them tightly and as he pulled them close whispered into their ears, "Don't try anything funny."

They said nothing as he pulled them roughly down the hall.

"Aw! Why don't they fight those Warlords!" exclaimed Kento mad.

"It must be apart of their plans." Said Rowen as the picture remained on the last mistress.

Suddenly, the door opened again and a voice said, "Mistress Star Light you are a beauty. Sage of the Halo is going to be a **VERY** lucky man. But not before I get lucky first."

She looked into the warlord's eyes and said coldly, "You aren't going to be lucky at all!"

She vanished from sight, and when she reappeared again she thrust her hand out and a bright green light exploded in his face.

"AW! My eyes!" she smirked evilly and slammed her foot out.

As her foot hit his armor, her own armor appeared and sent him into the walls.

She waved her hand over his body and in a wavering green light he turned into her.

She silently waved her hand over herself and when the light vanished, she was left standing as the Warlord of Famine.

She plucked the keys from his belt, and pulled out his kanji orb. It flashed for a moment and then dulled showing the kanji _hopelessness_ in its center. She placed it in the hall under a dirty old rag and walked off.

Sage smiled and said, "So that's it!"

"What's it?" asked Kento.

"They are letting them take them one by one so they can get the Warlords apart! Then they do that waving thing and make illusions of themselves as the Warlords and the Warlords as themselves!"

The picture shifted again and showed Makoto chained to a bed with her limbs pulled out so she was exposed to the Warlord that was presently stripping his clothes.

"Why that…!" Exclaimed Ryo beyond anger now.

She had a cold and indifferent look on her face as he slipped onto the bed beside her.

"You know, one as pretty as you should be with a real man, not that boy Wildfire."

She turned her head away from him and said nothing.

He slapped her hard and yelled; "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, you wench!"

She didn't do as she was ordered to, and he roughly pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes and he smiled evilly as he kissed her roughly.

When he pulled back the guys saw that her lips were bruised and that the top part of her kimono, the red over dress, had been torn off her form.

He ran a hand down her body and said, "You will be a good conquest. You should be proud young Warrior Princess because not many get the honor of being my bed mate."

She sneered at him and said coldly, "That maybe because you are such and ugly man Madness!"

He punched her in the stomach and snarled, "Don't speak woman! I'll do the talking here!"

He ripped the white under dress away from her body and ran his eyes over her milky white well-toned body.

The Ronin's eyes widen as they watched him do this.

Ryo was steaming to the point of bursting into flames himself without his armor on as he said, "We have got to get in THERE!"

"We can't as much as I would like to open the gates I cannot!" exclaimed Anubis with sad eyes as he watched the Warlord place his lips on Makoto's milky white breast.

"Why don't you cry and weep girl?" demanded the Warlord as he pulled his mouth away from her breast and looked at it.

He expected it to be hard with pleasure, but it remained the same.

He placed his hand to her lower body and felt it dry.

"Why isn't your body responding to my ministrations!" he bellowed angrily.

Makoto smiled smugly at him and said, "Only he with the flames can ignite my body."

"WHAT!"

"Only the Wildfire can have my body. The Ancient protects my body, heart, mind, and soul and only one man's touch can have me."

He growled, placed himself above her, and said, "No one can save you from this though."

She turned her head and waited for it. As her eyes shifted to the door, she saw a flash of green light and Miaka's face for an instant. She smiled slightly.

Ryo was seething as he said, "I'm gonna KILL HIM!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ryo! Cool it! She knows something we don't! She's to calm for someone who is going to be rapped." Said Cye with a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the scene.

As Madness positioned himself he said, "It'll be painful and I'm going to enjoy your screams of pain and pleasure."

She gritted her teeth but said nothing.

As he thrust his manhood into her, he cried out, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a flash of red light that blocked the group's vision. When the light died down they saw Makoto standing on the floor completely freed from her chains, and Madness on the floor holding his member and moaning in pain.

She laughed darkly and said, "Only he with the flame can have my body."

The group looked at her and saw that she was wearing red iron underwear with a red bolt lock.

"What's that!" exclaimed Madness in pain and anger.

"This is to make sure I don't get rapped and only he that is my one true love can open this lock to have me whole mind, body, and soul." Answered Makoto as she was surrounded by a red light.

When the light vanished, she was left standing in her red armor with the golden phoenix on her chest plate.

She waved her hand over him and when the red light vanished he looked exactly like Makoto and she waved her hand again towards the bed and he was placed on it like she once was. Makoto even chained and gagged him.

She waved her hand over herself once more and when the red light vanished she was Baliopto of Madness.

She pulled off his chain of keys and pulled out his kanji orb and as she looked at the sign, _Insanity_, she said, "It was fun, really."

She then walked out of the room and into the hallways. As she looked down, the Ronins saw a small rat hole. She smirked and placed the orb in the hole and calmly walked away.

The Ronins watched in awe as Ryo said, "Only one can have her?"

"It has to be you though." Pointed out Cye as he added, "Only one with the flame and Wildfire she said could have her in that way."

Ryo blushed as he said, "Yeah she did say that didn't she."

"Hey guys, it looks like they are hiding the orbs from the Warlords!" exclaimed Sage.

The guys continued to watch and wait.

Then the picture wavered again and showed Yui in her light blue kimono being shoved into a room filled with silk and a four poster bed.

"Cye of the Torrent is a lucky man, but I'm going to be the first to test your goods my lady." Said Tikiano as he pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard.

Cye growled but remained where he was as they watched him push her onto the bed and pull off her light blue over dress.

As her white under dress molded to her body, he said, "What a beautiful body, yes you will be a good one."

"Only he with the purest of waters can take my honor." She said with a cold voice as she looked to the door and saw a flash of red light and Makoto's face rush by it.

"Hey what was that light?" asked Rowen, for he had missed the scene when he closed his eyes in anger.

"It was Mako-chan." Said Ryo as he added, "Remember when she was tied up? We all saw a flash of green light and Miaka's face for an instant; that had to have been Mako-chan."

She sighed and lowered her head.

To Tikiano it looked like she was submitting to him as he said, "Good little water child. Now, come to me and pleasure my manhood."

She slowly and seductively crawled to him and as she lowered her head to take him into her mouth she whispered, "Star Water Drowning!"

He and the bed were surrounded by a powerful burst of light blue light, light blue stars, and water as Yui floated up into the air.

She waved her hand and the warlord was chained to the bed and in his mouth was a gag.

She waved her hand again and she saw surrounded by a light blue glow. When it died down she looked exactly like Tikiano of the Ghost. She plucked the keys off his belt and pulled out his kanji orb. In the middle of the crystal orb was _devastation_.

"Sorry Ghost, but I'm not that loose of a girl. Only one guy's going to have my honor and it isn't you."

She walked out of the room, and down the hall where she found Mako-chan and Miaka-chan waiting for her. She looked around and saw a small box filled with seaweed and guck. She dropped the orb into it and turned to her friends.

"So all we need now is Kor-chan and Nori-chan." Said Miaka as they waited calmly by the double doors to the thrown Room of Talpa.

"Are you sure this'll work Mi-chan? I mean, won't he see through our illusions?" asked Yui as she shifted her weight to her left foot.

'_It might work for enough time to allow us to persuade Talpa to open the gates to the Nether Realm but probably not more after that.' _ Thought Miaka as her kanji of guardian and wisdom glowed softly under her bangs.

The two nodded and waited patiently.

The picture wavered again and the group saw Korin and Noriko, both in their dark blue and orange kimonos being pushed into a room filled with incense and tapestries.

"I thought your **MASTER** wanted us." Spat out Noriko with a sneer.

"Why you cut me to the quick! I did not lie…" he began as he dropped his pants and the girls saw his member pointed up straight at attention as he ended, "my master did want you, both of you."

He pulled Korin to him and kissed her hard. When he let her go he ripped her dark blue over dress off her body and pulled Noriko to him as well.

As he ripped her whole dress from her cinnamon colored body, he lowered his mouth to her breast and murmured, "So soft…"

Noriko grimaced as she placed her hands in his charcoal black hair as she rolled her eyes and moaned in a forced pleasure.

Korin smirked as she placed her hand on his manhood and grimaced as she rubbed her hand up and down its length.

Pikiato pushed Noriko onto the bed and turned to Korin. He ripped the white gown away from her and placed his hand on her lower body.

Rowen and Kento were growling and Cye had to place a restraining hand on Kento to keep him from rushing the picture.

Suddenly there was a flash of dark blue light.

Pikiato covered his eyes in pain as he jumped onto the bed and pushed himself into Noriko.

There was an orange light and when Pikiato could see again, for there was dark blue and orange lights swarming in his eyes, his two conquests were in dark blue and orange iron colored underwear. Each had a colored lock bolt that was colored the same.

Korin said coldly, "Only he of life and air can have my body."

"Only he of justice and strength can have my honor." Added Noriko as Korin waved her hand over the Warlord of Pain. His moaning form wavered and when the light vanished Korin and Noriko were in his place as Noriko flicked her wrist to the bed. The illusion of the twins floated onto the bed and Korin waved her hand over her body. She took on his form as Noriko waved her hand over her own body. When the orange light vanished she was dressed as an average warrior of the lieutenants rank.

Korin pulled his keys away from Pain's belt and took his kanji ball as well. When the twins looked into the crystal orb they saw the kanji _destruction_ in the middle.

They nodded and walked out of the room.

As the twins joined their fellow guardians, Korin dropped the orb into a bucket of foul smelling liquid and smirked to the others as they turned and entered the thrown room.

The guys watched as the picture wavered again and showed the girls waiting patiently for Talpa in his thrown room.

As Talpa's form appeared before them he asked, "Did they submit my minions?"

"Yes my master, they did." Answered Makoto disguised as Madness with a pleasurable smirk on his face.

"Good. Now what do you have to tell me about the Ronins and their secrets?"

Korin, disguised as Pikiato, started, "From what I got out of Centaur is that they know only the poem about them and that they will be instrumental in the destruction of your life my master."

"And now?" he asked.

Miaka, disguised as Famine, added darkly with a laugh, "Now my lord they are to busy wallowing in their sorrow to be of any help to the Ronins."

Yui, disguised as Ghost, added, "Now would be a good time to open the gates my master."

"Why?" asked Talpa.

"Because the Ronins will be angered to the point of distraction. We, my master have kidnapped their new friend, Makoto. Ryo of the Wildfire will be so angry that he will make mistakes. When he makes mistakes, the team makes them to. They will be easier to beat master." Said Noriko disguised as the head lieutenant.

"Yes, I see your point. All right, I'll open the gates."

The warlords bowed as Talpa said, "Get ready to meet them in battle my warriors! When you bring me their heads, I'll give you numerous women and money!"

"As you command." They all said as they disappeared into the shadows and exited the Thrown Room.

They took of in a quick trot to the front of the castle and exited it.

They looked around and saw the gates opening.

The guys smiled; as Rowen exclaimed, "It worked! They fooled Talpa!"

"And there's the gate!" exclaimed Kento as they group of nine warriors ran to it and vanished.

"Be careful." Said Anubis softly as he floated back to the mansion.

As the Ronins, ex-warlords, and Kayura entered the Dynasty, they saw four warlords and one lieutenant standing in front of thousands of Dynasty soldiers.

"Ronins! Welcome! Prepare for battle!" called out Madness as the five leaders floated up into the air.

Madness raised his arms and a red light surrounded him, when it vanished Makoto was left floating in his spot, in her Phoenix armor, with her hands glowing brightly.

Ghost's form wavered and showed Yui to be in his place with her own hands glowing brightly with light blue light, and dressed in her Serpent armor.

Pain's form vanished and revealed Korin with her hands glowing dark blue in color with her Centaur Armor protecting her body.

The lieutenant glowed bright orange and revealed Noriko dressed in her Gargoyle armor. Her hands were glowing brightly as well.

Lastly, Famine's form shimmered and revealed Miaka floating in her Dragon armor with her hands glowing with bright green light.

Makoto raised her hands and cried out, "STAR FIRE BLAST!"

Fire sprang from her hands and torched about two fifths of the army.

Yui's hands glowed brightly as she cried out, "STAR WATER DROWNING!"

Water rushed at the army and swept them back a few hundred yards.

As their armor began to rust over, Korin cried out, "STAR SPACE SLAM!"

Comets and winds rushed at the army. The comets smashing into hundreds of them and the winds blowing them back even farther.

Miaka raised her hand and cried out, "STAR LIGHT BURST!"

Greenish white light leaped from her hands and blinded every single soldier as Noriko finished, "STAR EARTH QUAKE!"

The earth slip open and swallowed every single soldier that hadn't been destroyed.

As they floated back to the ground, Talpa bellowed, "You IMBESILES! THEY WERE JUST TEENAGE GIRLS! GO OUT AND FINISH THEM OFF!"

"Um master…" spoke a timid voice.

"WHAT?"

"Um, we don't have our orbs." Said another voice as Talpa bellowed, "WHAT?"

"Um they stole them sir. We don't know where they are!" exclaimed another voice as Talpa screamed in anger and shot the Warlords down with his powers.

Suddenly Talpa's form appeared before them and he said, "Well done Stars, I have truly underestimated you. But no matter, I will win."

The girls floated down and took position in front of the Ronins as Makoto said, "You won't get the armors!"

"We shall see!" he bellowed as his eyes glowed red.

The girls crossed their arms and braced themselves.

As Talpa's evil energy smashed into them, Yui, who was the weakest since she learned of her powers at the age of ten instead of five like her friends, grimaced and said, "You guys better form that Armor he's so scared of or you are not going to have that armor in a few minutes!"

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE…DOA JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STARTA…DOA INOCHI!"

"ARMOR OF HALO…DOA CHI!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK…DOA GI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT…DOA SHIN!"

Kayura called out, "ARMOR OF CRUELTY…DOA CHU!"

Sketmet called out, "ARMOR OF VENOM…DOA KO!"

Dais called out, "ARMOR OF ILLUSION…DOA NIN!"

Kale called out, "ARMOR OF CORRUPTION…DOA TEI!"

After they were in armor, Ryo called out, "You're going down this time Talpa! For GOOD!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" he replied back.

The five Ronins began to glow as Kayura cried out, "QUAKE…WITH…FEAR!"

Dais cried out, "WEB…OF…DESCEPTION!"

Sketmet yelled out, "SNAKE…FANG…STRIKE!"

Kale smirked and cried out, "BLACK…LIGHTING…SLASH!"

As the four cried out their attacks, Ryo cried out, "ARMOR…OF…INFERNO!"

Talpa cried out, "NOOOOOOOO!"

The stars floated up into the air, and cried out, "STAR ELEMENTAL ATTACK!"

Suddenly, red, green, light blue, dark blue, and orange light shot out from the five and hit Talpa head on.

He screamed in pain and cried out, "YOU WON'T WIN!"

"I don't think so Talpa!" screamed Ryo as he pulled out his Swords of Fervor.

"WHAT! NO!"

"RAGE…OF…INFERNO!" he screamed as the Warlords cried out their attacks again, "QUAKE…WITH…FEAR!"

"SNAKE…FANG…STRIKE!"

"WEB…OF…DESCEPTION!"

"BLACK…LIGHTING…SLASH!"

Then the stars cried out, "ELEMENTS STRIKE!"

A pure white light shot out from the five women from their chests and hit Talpa at the exact moment that the others attack did as well.

There was an explosion, and when they could see again, Talpa was left lying on the ground.

"WHAT!" they all cried out.


	4. Final

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't beat me puny mortals!" Talpa cried out from his lying position as Kayura smiled and said, "Maybe not us but…"

There was another flash of light and when it vanished Anubis and a little three year old were left standing.

"Mako-neechan! Yui-neechan! Kor-neechan! Nori-neechan! Mi-neechan! Cye-niichan! Kento-niichan! Ro-niichan! Ryo-niichan! Sage-niichan! HI!" she exclaimed happily as she skipped to them.

"Maeve-chan!" they all cried out in surprise as Mako-chan picked her up.

Makoto looked to Anubis with a questioning look as he nodded sadly at her.

As a tear fell from her eye, Maeve whipped it away and said with a big smile, "No cry Mako-chan, happy smile!"

She smiled at her little sister and said in a cheerful voice, "Maeve-chan, do you want to play a game with me and the girls?"

"YEAH!" she exclaimed as she smiled at the others.

The girls smiled sadly and circled the little girl.

Yui smiled at her and closed her eyes as she said, "Star water drowning!"

Maeve-chan smiled and raised her hands. They began to glow red as fire shot out of them and hit the water Yui tossed in her direction.

Miaka smiled and called out, "Star light burst!"

Maeve-chan smiled and giggled as she called out, "Black lighting burst!"

The two lights cancelled each other out and Korin called out, "Star space slam!"

Maeve-chan smiled at her and said, "You're not trying Kor-neechan! Earth blast!"

An orange light shot out of her hands and hit the group of comets.

Korin smiled and said, "I'm not trying hum?"

"NO!" she giggled as she said, "Try it together!"

The guys looked on in confusion as Talpa slowly sat up in pain.

"What are they doing!" asked Kento in disbelief.

"They are getting her ready for the Jewel Of Life." Anubis answered as the jewel appeared in his hands.

He threw it to Makoto and said, "Give it to her!"

Makoto nodded and said, "Hey Maeve-chan! I have another toy for you to play with!"

Maeve turned to her and exclaimed happily, "Gimmie!"

She handed the jewel to her sister and said, "You know what to do don't you?"

"Yep!"

She raised the jewel and closed her eyes.

She was surrounded by a white light and exclaimed laughing, "Now hit me with more power!"

The girls raised their hands and cried out, "Elemental Power Burst!"

As the five colored lights hit her she laughed and said, "YEAH!"

The light surrounding her grew brighter and soared towards Talpa.

Suddenly, five lights shot out into the air in the form of a star.

Kayura said, "Surround the girls! Now!"

The guys found their match and held on as the white light surrounded them all.

They watched as Maeve floated up higher into the air and the white light hit Talpa hard.

He cried out, "NNNNNOOOOO!"

The white light overpowered him and when the light died down, Talpa was gone.

Maeve floated back down to the ground and collapsed.

"MAEVE-CHAN!" exclaimed the group as Makoto picked her up.

"It's okay, she's breathing and her heart beat is steady but slightly weak."

The group sighed as Kayura raised the staff and said, "She'll be fine. The Ancient and Anubis used their own powers to help her so she wouldn't die in the process."

Makoto gripped her little sister tightly and said, "Thank you."

Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lets all go home, ne?"

They group laughed as Yui said, "Um, that is a bit of problem. I was grabbed from my home in Britain and I have no way to get back considering that the Warlord destroyed practically my entire house!"

"Then you can stay with us." Cye said with his face red as he added, "You all can stay with us if you want to."

Miaka smiled and said, "That's good considering that all of us were taken from our homes and our homes were destroyed in the process."

The girls nodded and Kayura said, "Then let us return."

When they could see again they were in Mia's living room.

"Now, where can I put her to rest?" asked Makoto as she shifted her little sister to her other arm.

"You can place her in my room for now." Said Ryo as he led her upstairs.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Cye with a friendly smile.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" exclaimed Kento as his arm shot up into the air.

The group laughed as Miaka said, "Well I agree with Kento! MEEEEEEEE!"

Sage wrapped his arms around her and said, "How'd you know his name? We haven't done introductions yet?"

"Telepathy." She replied as Korin added as she wrapped her arms around a surprised Rowen, "Makoto saw the future when her future self came back to the past to get you guys and go to the future. We have a connection that allows us to see whatever one of us sees as well. So when she saw the future, we saw it too."

"Oh!" the guys exclaimed as they wrapped their arms around their new unannounced girl friends.

After a while the group settled down and Kento asked, "Can we now have introductions?"

The group laughed and Makoto said, "Well I'll start…my name is Makoto Ariashi Obiki. My mom's Irish and my dad is Japanese. I was born in Ireland but I grew up in Japan. I met Yui and Miaka in primary school in Hiroshima and we met Korin and Noriko in first year secondary school. Then we spilt because the girl's families moved the family businesses. I move from Hiroshima to Toyama when I was in third year high school." Ended Makoto with a smile as Ryo wrapped his arms around her waist, her back to his chest.

Miaka went next, "Well my name is Miaka Sara Akari. I'm half American and half Japanese. My mom's American and my dad is Japanese. I was born in America but I grew up in Japan. I met Yui and Makoto in primary school like Mako-chan said in Hiroshima. Then I met Nori-chan and Kor-chan in secondary school. When we split, my dad moved us to the Netherlands where I lived since then, till now anyway."

Sage smiled at her and she smiled back as she pecked him on the cheek.

Yui continued, "My name is Yui Lucy HitoshizukuI was born here in Japan. When I was in primary school I met Mi-chan and Mako-chan. Then in secondary school I along with the girls met the twins. When we split dad moved us to England. My mom is English and my father is Japanese. I have lived in England since we moved from Japan at the end of secondary school until now."

Cye smiled at her and she smiled back. He blushed. She giggled at him. He blushed even redder.

"Um…"

"What?" she asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"Never mind." He mumbled.

She frowned but said nothing as he excused himself quickly and went into the kitchen.

"Anyway…my name is Korin Li Kezano. I, along with Noriko was born in China. We moved here at the end of primary school and met up with Mako-chan, Yui-chan, and Mi-chan in secondary school. Our mother is Chinese and our dad Japanese. When each of our families moved someplace else we moved back to China where we lived peacefully until Talpa destroyed our home and dragged us to the Nether Realm."

Rowen, with his arms around Korin smiled and said, "Well you're staying here with me and that's that."

She smiled and said, "Forever if you let me!"

Kento turned to Noriko and asked, "Well what's your full name?"

She smiled and said, "My full name is Noriko Mulan Kezano. You already know our basic past, and I don't think I have to say it again."

Mia walked in with Yulie and gasped.

"RYO!" exclaimed the little boy as he rushed up to his mentor.

"Hey buddy!" he exclaimed as Yulie jumped into his lap.

"Hi Mako-chan!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

She returned the hug and said, "Hi Yulie."

"So Talpa's gone now?" asked Mia as she slipped into the space next to Ryo on the couch.

"Yep!" exclaimed the group as Cye walked in and said, "Here's some snacks until dinner's ready."

Kento attacked it.

Miaka grabbed some while Kento was busy leaning over Noriko to pat Yulie's head.

The others were quickly behind her.

Kayura stood up and said, "We have to get back. I have to translate a few more scrolls and the guys have to finish their chores."

"Awe, Kayura!" whined the three men as Kale added, "I bet THEY don't have to do such trivial chores such as cleaning their rooms, washing their clothes, ect…"

The group laughed as Sage said, "Sorry to burst your bubble Kale, but we do have to do those chores ourselves."

The ex-warlords grumbled as Kayura giggled and raised the golden staff. They vanished in a burst of golden light.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I'm tired!" exclaimed Yui as she yawned.

"We don't have any rooms made up right now, and then we only have two rooms left!" exclaimed Mia as she added, "There are only two beds in each room at that!"

Ryo suggested with a blush, "Well…there is the other bed in my room…"

"Or the other bed in Mia's, if she doesn't mind to share." Added Sage.

"There isn't another bed in my room. I traded the twins for a queen sized bed remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Sage as Rowen said with a smile, "Looks like Mako-chan and Ryo are going to be roommates!"

The two blushed at that and turned even redder as Kento added, "They get married in two years anyway right? So it doesn't really matter! They'll be sharing a bed before they are outta the University!"

The group laughed at that as Cye said, "Well tomorrow IS a weekday and we all have jobs right?"

The group nodded.

The guys and Makoto walked upstairs and the four other girls got comfortable on the beds in the spare rooms.

As Makoto and Ryo got ready for bed, Makoto suddenly said, "HEY! We never did finish that date did we!"

He laughed and said, "No, we didn't."

She kissed him on the lips and said, "Oh well, we'll make up for it I'm sure."

He smirked back at her and said, "I'm sure we will."

They smiled at each other and Makoto yawned.

Ryo chuckled and turned off the lights.

" 'Night Ryo." She murmured.

"Sleep well Mako-chan." He replied as the house fell silent.

**THE END!**


End file.
